Nightmares
by fuhunu
Summary: Luka glanced at the futon against the wall of her bedroom, watching the slow and steady breathing of the body under it. A terrible storm had hindered Miku from going home that night, crashing at Luka's place instead. Silent tears slid down Luka's cheeks. She knew if she told her she'd just laugh at her. "It's just a dream, Luka. Nothing's going to happen to you." Luka/Miku Oneshot.


The nightmares never ended. No matter what she did. They wouldn't stop.

That little voice that knocked around in her skull, reminding her, "If you go to sleep, they'll come." was something that carried with Luka from childhood until now. She recalled staying up for days, praying to whoever was listening that the horrible thoughts she dreamt wouldn't leak out and make home in her reality when she was awake. Paranoia heavy in her bones, making her shake, fist balled tightly over the duvet that was raised above her nose.

Their were some nights where she couldn't take it anymore. Her eyelids felt like they were made of iron and threatening to close. On those nights, she'd crawl in her parents bed. Even though it temporarily cured her problem, allowing her to have a full nights rest without any disturbance from her terrors, it was always her last choice. To be quite frank it was embarrassing. Not only that, it had to of been an annoyance for her parents when their teenage daughter stood at their doorway, shaking like a leaf and terrified out of her mind asking if she could sleep with them. But they'd let her crawl in between them. And as soon as her head hit the pillow she'd be long gone in a blissful, dreamless sleep.

But now she didn't have them.

It wasn't like she could just call up anyone and ask if they could sleep with her because of her nightmares either. She was twenty years old. No one would take her seriously.

Luka glanced at the futon against the wall of her bedroom, watching the slow and steady breathing of the body under it. A terrible storm had hindered Miku from going home that night, crashing at Luka's place instead. Silent tears slid down Luka's cheeks. She wanted to ask her with every fiber of her being, but she was certain Miku would just laugh and tell her to get over it. "It's just a dream, Luka. Nothing's going to happen to you."

Knowing that there was someone right there that could take away her nightmare for just one much needed night, but that person not being able to help was enough her a sob to escape Luka's lips. Horrified, Luka slapped a hand over her mouth, watching with wide eyes as Miku twitched and groaned in her sleep.

_Please don't wake up. No, please, don't wake up._

Miku slowly rose up, moving so her legs could dangle over the edge of the futon, rubbing her still sleep clouded eyes, albiet confused at her surroundings, waiting for her vision to clear up. Then she saw Luka.

Luka noticed Miku's face light up slightly, a small smile on her face as she began to walk towards her. Then, Luka saw how her smile flew of her face, eyebrows knitting together in concern as she took in Luka's distressed appearance. "Luka?" she asked, rushing towards her bed. "What's wrong?"

Dread filled the pit of her stomach, her insides twisting and knotting. She was going to laugh. She was going to think it was the funniest thing to have ever graced her ears and tell everyone. I mean, come one. Luka? Nobody would have ever thought that of all people, Luka was terrified of a nightmare. She squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled deeply. "I-I...I have nightmares." She knew she was seconds away from falling over in fits of laughter. She was to afraid to open her eyes and see the look of utter amusement on Miku's face. Any second now...

She felt her blanket lift and a pressure beside her, arms encircling around her. _What?_

She opened her eyes. Miku's expression had not changed one bit. Nothing but concern marked her features. "Would it help if I slept here?"

Luka stuttered, shock evident in her voice, "Y-Yes. It would help a lot."

Miku moved closer, snuggling into her shoulder and whispered, "Do you get nightmares often?"

She gulped and threw and arm across her eyes, sighing heavily. "Every night. Since I was little."

"Well, I'm going to stay here every night then."

Luka removed her arm from her eyes and peered at Miku curiously. "Miku...you don't have to do that. I'll be fine."

"You're obviously not fine," bringing her closer to her, Miku kissed her cheek and placed her head back on her shoulder. "I'm staying here until you stop having nightmares. No arguments. Now go to sleep."

"...Okay." And with that the two fell asleep.


End file.
